Harry James Potter-Grace
by Ms. Dragon Reader
Summary: She was old once before and now old again, the downside of reincarnation. Willow Grace is the little old lady that lives on Privet Drive and just so happened to go for a walk when she found a child sitting on the doorstep. She was too old to change the plot, but giving Harry a real childhood was the least she could do. (Smart Harry.) (No bashing) (discontented)
1. Baby Years Part 1

Harry Potter-Grace

She was old once before and now old again, the downside of reincarnation. Willow Grace is the little old lady that lives on Private Drive and just so happened to go for a walk when she found a child sitting on the doorstep. She was too old to change the plot, but giving Harry a real childhood was the least she could do. (Smart Harry.)

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I do not own Harry Potter.

Note: Why did I write this? I have no idea, but here Willow Grace a little old lady that wouldn't harm a fly, unless you harm her adopted grandson then she may punch you or hex you. May have slow updates, not so sure.

'Age is but a number no matter how old you are you have lessons to teach to others and you have lessons to learn.'

* * *

Mrs. Grace was very well known in Private Drive she was often seen walking the streets three times a day and watering her lovely flower garden.

It's a shame when her late husband and herself had brought the house it had to be the one where the Dursley had moved into next door. She couldn't sell the place now, even if she wanted to, she was too close to the house the muggle husband she ended up falling for. The man whom gave her the small taste of being normal once more.

How funny a muggle in her past-life and a witch in her current.

She was never a fan of Harry Potter in her past life, but she ended up knowing the plot and now she was in this world she could have changed anything. The only problem was she was a little old woman with grey hair down into a braid whom still liked to wear her black robes or sometimes yellow even though people gave her funny stares at the sight.

She was a witch at heart in this world and a proud Hufflepuff to boot. She had done her fair share of work in both worlds and now with her late husband gone it was just her and her lovely dog Clover.

A doberman whom went with her in her early morning walks and had saved her more than once from a young man who thought he was going to rob her. Now, she was left with these thoughts sell the house or stay?

When she went to Hogwarts she was in a different year than any of the main cast, some were already professors and others weren't even born she was far too old to go into Hogwarts now and even though she still kept up to date with the wizardry world and her own magic she didn't fancy keeping an eye on a young Harry Potter and trying to protect him. From whatever decided to attack him that day.

Until she had forgotten the morning the morning that it happened to be. Clover stop half way from sniffing the streets and turned to look at her mother in all, but fur. Ears pointed out in alert.

'Do you know what today is dear Clover,' she said to the doberman. 'Today the day where a father was killed and a mother died soon afterwards. There's a very bad man in my world Clover.'

Clover growled almost to say where is he, she will get him and when she does, he won't be moving afterwards. Mrs. Grace patted the dog on the head.

'Your very strong my girl, but I think the bad man may win you might give him a run for his money though. Do, you know what else today is?'

Clover barked and waggled her tail looking up at the sky causing the old woman to laugh.

'Yes, they were a little loud even muggle saw it. The war over though and thank Merlin that it is. But you see my dear, there's a baby, a child let to grow.'

Clover barked again and looked about her nose on the ground in a matter of minutes.

'Dear Harry Potter the boy who lost his parents this world has always been strange to me even growing up in it. The boy who lived, they would call him, but nobody seems to talk about how he lost his whole world at such a young age. Nor do they mention the awful muggles next door.'

How dare that Vernon yelled at her for being too slow to cross the road or how Petunia mentioned her dog tore up her garden. Clover was a very well-trained dog, thank you very much she would not harm anyone unless you harm Mrs. Grace.

Dudley screamed all day and all night about sweets that no child his age should have to many off and sometimes she just wants the whole lot of them to shut it. Treat your elders with respect before you grow old just like them.

Sometimes she wishes she could just curse them and turn them into the pigs they are, but she shakes those thoughts away because that is not the woman she is. Or, at least is not the woman she likes to think she is.

'Come on Clover, let's go home girl the sun is almost up.'

The morning sky and the small chill in the air Clover skipped ahead, but seemed to stop and turn her head at the Dursley house. Her nose on the ground and following a sense, Mrs. Grace followed after her to see what she had caught and stop in her tracks. A child left on the door step with a mop of black hair, a note and wrapped up in a warn blanket.

'Time to walk away Clover.'

Let's stay out of the plot, she thought she was too old for this.

Clover didn't move she sat beside the child keeping young Harry warm from the morning air and looked at her mother in all but fur. She whined.

'We can't keep it,' she said.

Clover looked so sad though given her puppy dog eyes and the life of Harry Potter childhood was not the best, nor was his school years the least she could do is give him something normal. Maybe, just maybe she could change the plot after all.

'There's going to be a lot of paper work after this,' she said.

At least Globin's won't mention this to anyone as long as some galleons were given and lawyers would just think that the child was dropped on her doorstep. The headmaster wouldn't know Mrs. Figgs might be a worry, but she was sure her fellow old lady wouldn't care to much knowing Harry was well looked over. Beside how can she say no to Clover puppy dog eyes.

Shouldn't raise children with dobermanns huh, how silly it all depends on the person whom trained the dog to start with.

'Alright dear, but this is the only child we take from a doorstep in the early hours of the morning.'

Clover barked happily as she picked young Harry in her arms.

'Don't worry dear. How does Harry Potter-Grace sound as a name?'

Old Lady and Clover turned around to the house next door just in time before Petunia came out to put the milk bottles.


	2. Baby Years Part 2

Chapter Summary: Mrs. Grace isn't too sure if she wants to keep Harry or not. Looking after dogs was a lot of work and looking after a child was just as much.

Note: There's a lot of you. (looks at the emails that keep coming.) A lot of you seem to want to know how this story goes on and thankyou for the two reviews. I really don't know what to say here. I wasn't expecting as many people to like a character that was an old lady with a dog. By the way if people are thinking of getting Dobermans please do your research beforehand. There nicknamed the devil dog for a reason, while they can make great family pets. It takes a lot of training and social lives for the doberman to be well behavior with children and babies. If you don't have that time or the resources since they can be pricey, I recommend not getting this dog. Unless you have done your research, got the money and the time to train them.

A well-trained Doberman will die for their family since they have a history of being guard dogs and military used their a very noble breed, but a poor trained Doberman will be put down. Due to a lack of training and care the family gives them. This is not a dog that will be okay being locked behind some cage just because parents think it shouldn't be around children. I'm writing this note about this breed because I very much love the animal and it would hurt to see if people brought this one without thinking beforehand.

This is a working dog as well as a family dog, make sure to have the money and time to take this dog in. Think of this dog as a child only this child can and have been known to take down full grown men.

If you're also wondering about Clover. No, she's not magical. I myself spend a lot of time with animals and treat them and speak to them as I would with a human being and not that baby talk (which I also do.) Most animals I have had in the past and in the current will always respond either through a bark or the noise that their breed make. My jack Russel will happily howl in respond to any question you ask, while looking at the floor if the answer is no.

'Every action you take has a big impact on either yourself or the world.'

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Dursley's I am sad to say that your little sister Lily Potter had been killed in the war. (Not that you would care I don't think since this was a wizarding war.) James Potter had done his very best, but was also killed and Lily followed afterwards protecting her only child and baby boy, Harry James Potter. Your nephew is very much alive and healthy he may be young, but already he knows that his parents are no longer with him. He is taken care of by someone who will see him as her own grandson._

_You are welcomed to see him if you chose to one day, just ask Mrs. Figgs down the road for more information. _

_From an elderly lady that only means well._

Mrs. Grace looked at the letter one more time holding little Harry in her arms. He had just woken up hours ago and had started asking where his family was, she had to tell him the truth.

'They were very brave people my dear,' she told Harry in his sleep. 'They loved you very much never forget that.'

She waved her wand again and the paper moved to the side allowing it to be switch to another. She, really was going to tell Mrs. Figgs about Harry just because she thinks someone should know, but she also didn't want to share it with that Headmaster of his.

She was sure Dumbledore was an okay man, but unless you were one of his favorites you were just background to him or if you were someone, he had suspicions with. Just how Mrs. Grace had gone to Hogwarts years ago, he was a fairly new Headmaster at the time and with her head down and good grades, she never got his attention which was fine with her at the time.

Now, though if she did look after Harry Potter, he would no doubt be breathing down her neck. That's if he knew she had Harry Potter. Her mind tried to think back on how Mrs. Figgs was even important in the whole series. She frowns at herself for not reading the novels or at least watching those movies and not just seeing the start and clicking away to another channel. Better yet, maybe that fan girl of a friend of hers could help her understand.

'Dearly me, Harry you're not even a toddler and you're already a lot of trouble.'

Does she just hand him back to his aunt and uncle and just be the friendly old lady next door to look after him? She shakes her head she's gotten this far in its best to stay and see it through.

'Clover dear, we need to head to Gringotts.'

Clover barked in respond wagging her short little tail.

Maybe a goblin would be able to help her out. Yes, she nodded waving her wand to put away the letters she had just been writing tuck into a draw and picking up the letter itself that was written by the headmaster. Surely, they would know. After all, leaving a child on a doorstep in hopes that the family whom owned the house would take the child in is not anyway to leave a child.

Big green eyes looked at her.

'Mama,' little Harry said.

'I'm sorry dear, I'm not your mother. I'm afraid your mama and dada are both gone. But for now, I'll look after you.'

'Who?'

The child seemed to have a good wording sense she could just see Lily Potter telling those boys of for not using baby talk. A sure way, in helping a child development.

'Call me Gran dearly.'

'Gran.'

Clover barked beside her and she placed little Harry on the floor so he could see the big dog. His little arms moving happily at the sight.

'Pad, Uncle Pad.'

Uncle Pad? Who in Merlin name was that? Clover didn't seem to mind though she wagged her tail and licked little Harry much to his delight.

'And now that would be a bath time needed before we go Clover.'

Clover stopped and whine puppy dogs staring up at her.

'No bath,' Harry said. 'Uncle pad saying hi.'

'I'm sorry Harry dear. I don't know who this Uncle Pad of yours is, but that's not him.'

Tears in Harry eyes once more.

'No Uncle Pad? No Uncle Moony?'

Now she was really confused.

Why couldn't it have been her best friend that was reborn into this world, dear Sally actually would have loved it and would have known about these nicknames. After, all they had to be nicknames? Pureblood families wouldn't name their child Moony? Unless he wasn't a pureblood. Willow, stop overthinking. She told herself.

'How about this Harry, I'll give you that bath and we go to Gringotts while you tell me all about your Uncle Pad and Uncle Moony.'

The crying slowed down a little.

'Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot friends.'

'Friends of yours?' she asked picking him up in her arms.

'No. Friends of papa.'

Ah now she was starting to understand they were nicknames then.

One bath time later left her with wet hair as Harry seemed to like to throw bubbles and splash the water. She had to tell Clover at least a dozen times not to jump into the bath because it was Harry turned. Clover watched from the side wagging her tail every time Harry screamed with joy and even howled twice alongside him.

She swears she was looking after two children. It was only after the bath did Harry seem to understand the words that Mrs. Grace had told him earlier about his parents as he started to cry causing her to claim down him down.

How was one able to just put him in the cupboard and forget about him?

She would never understand.

She had to make a quick stop at a muggle store for some baby things. Changing his clothes and diapers and feeding him from a bottle and if anybody asked who kid he was. She just said it was her grandson. By the time it was already done a whole day had gone past and it was three in the afternoon she still needed to make that trip though and off she went. With Clover taking the lead popping into the Leaky Cauldron the idea of a grandson wouldn't work here since most wizards and witches new that Mrs. Grace never had kids.

She would have to think of something else, looking back she can now understand why the sorting hat offered her Slytherin. If it wasn't for the fact that she horrified out of her mind with worry about the idea of a muggle born such as herself being in the house of snakes. Where more would just sneer at the name and the sight of her, no thankyou Slytherin was not for her it be like putting a sheep with a pack of wolves.

Leaky Cauldron was full almost everybody talking about the Potters and the downfall of Voldemort.

'Your Harry Grace my dear when you are here, the last thing we need is that attention,' she told the sleeping child in her arms.

'Mrs. Grace,' Tom said at the bar. 'Hello, Clover.'

Clover barked happily at Tom allowing the barman to pet her on the head like he does every time.

'Have you heard?'

'Oh yes, about the Potters,' she said. 'The whole muggle world heard Tom it was on their news.'

'I supposed we were a little loud.'

'Little?' she questioned. 'I had so many muggles talk to me yesterday about the strange weather. I had to act just as shock as them.'

'I would never understand how you can live in that place Mrs. Grace. Why not move back into the wizarding world?' Tom asked as he passed another witch a drink.

'I'm too old dearly and too attached to that old place. Ben worked so hard to get that house for us to live in. I can't just pack up and move.'

Mentioning her late husband name always brought back tears in her eyes. She wonders where his soul had gone off to? Did he reborn like her or was she just a joke for whoever decided to place her here?

'And yet, everybody knows you don't like those muggles you live next to.'

That was true she would always tell anyone that was willing to hear about how awful the Dursley's were. She had to spray water over Petunia so many times for peeking across from the fence between them. Telling people about the couple was the only way she could get her burning hater out of her system.

'I was there first Tom. And I would die there, even if they find my rotten body a week after I die. It, be my way to spite them.'

Tom laughed at her comment.

'Are you here for anything Mrs. Grace and what's with the kid?'

'Just passing through my dear. And, he's just a child I'm looking after while his parents are away. Have a good day Tom.'

'You to Mrs. Grace.'

Clover lead the way in the busy alley of Diagon Alley.


	3. Baby Years Part 3

Chapter Summary: Mrs. Grace only came here to pay a galleon to keep things quite she couldn't help herself into digging a little deeper about Harry Potter. After all, Hufflepuffs were known to be good finders she just happened to find something to do with a certain Godfather.

Note: Ms. Dragon Reader would like to say she is now going to write her notes in third person after finding another account which had done so and she thought it was a really cool way to do and had decided to do so as well. Sadly, Ms. Dragon Reader was not taking notes at the time and there for cannot give proper credits to the brilliant mind whom had wrote their profile page in a third person way. In saying so, Ms. Dragon Reader is still shock about the amount of emails which come in every time someone favs, follows and reviews a story on this site she is very happy to see the amount of support but also very baffled. So, your next task if chose to do is write about why you like this story.

There's a dog oc.

There's an old lady oc.

The idea of a smart Harry or Hufflepuff witch, is Mrs. Grace.

A happy childhood.

Personally, for Ms. Dragon Reader it was the idea of a happy childhood for Harry which has caused her to write about this story to start with. Ms. Dragon Reader would also like to say this chapter had gone through some rewrites because she was not very happy with the last draft. She would also like to point out that one reviewer has brought up a very good point and you may have seen the change already in the form of tags. Which is there is no banishing. Ms. Dragon Reader is not a fan of those sorts of stories she understands that everybody has their flaws and so do the characters of Harry Potter have their own. Mrs. Grace will see these flaws in these people and at best will use them against them to repel them away from herself or from Harry or at worst cause them to lose their jobs in later chapters.

Ms. Dragon reader would also like to add that she does not remember a goblin being mentioned in being head of a vault at Gringotts, but for the sake of this story let's all pretended Griphook is the goblin in charge of the Potter vault. One last thing you may have noticed a change in usernames this is because Ms. Dragon Reader was not very happy with her last name. There for has changed it from Dragon Reader 98 to Ms. Dragon Reader because it sounds much better.

'Why is Hufflepuff picked on so much? Badges are known to rip snake heads off and eat them.' -Dragon Reader

* * *

Mrs. Grace finds herself shaking her head. She had visit Gringotts and instead of just paying a gallon over to keep things hushed she decided to dig through a couple of things and was able to speak to a goblin in charge of the Potter vault. Finding some very odd things indeed that really didn't at all make sense.

'Are you saying that Sirius Black is the one that handed Mr. and Mrs. Potter over to Voldemort?'

The goblin flinched at the name and little Harry. Had been asleep throughout the whole meeting and the walk to the banked only to open his eyes at the name of Sirius Black.

'He who must not be name.'

'No, Master Griphook. I am not going call some man He Who Must Not Be Named because it's far too long. Here let's simple things, if I can't call him Voldemort because even Gryffindor seems to flinch at the mention of his name. Let's call him Tom.'

She smiled she didn't know much about the world of Harry Potter that the books had to offer most of it was from her own experience that was true, but she did know some major key factors. Like how Voldemort name was really Tom James. Wait, that can't be right. Tom Major? No. Tom Jacob.

'Oh, my old memory,' she cursed little Harry giggled with delight. Seeming to find something funny about her being worked up over a name. 'I'm going to call him Tom Drake.'

'You are going to call one of the wizarding worlds darkest wizards Tom Drake?' Master Griphook asked shock and serious all in one by the judge of his face. Harry laughed.

If only Clover didn't have to wait outside of the building the dog would have wag her tail at the young Harry laugh.

'Yes. Because it's better than calling him He Who Must Not Be Named.'

'If it wasn't for the fact that you were an Auror in your younger days Mrs. Grace I would be very worried about your life. Since, I'm sure He.'

'Tom,' she corrected.

'Tom,' Griphook said. 'Would know doubt haunt you just because you insulted him.'

'I would have called him the Dark Lord, but when I say that wizards and witches think I'm one of his followers. When really, it's just easy on the tongue. Now, moving on Master Griphook the Goblins had pointed me to you because you were the one in head of the Potter vault and as we were talking about young Harry life. You decided to tell me that Sirius Black is the man responsible for the downfall of the Potter falls.'

'Yes, he appeared to have been.'

'Master Griphook,' she cut him off. 'I don't really fancy in knowing a simple gossip. I want facts. Has Mr. Black have a fair trial for his crime.'

'Pad.' Harry screamed with joy. 'Uncle Padfoot.'

Wait was a Black Harry Potter Godfather and Uncle? Black, oh dear will didn't that turned out to be a twist of events the most known dark family in magical Britain turned out to be the Godfather of the Golden child.

'Is Sirius Black your Uncle Padfoot Harry?' she asked.

The baby had tears in his green eyes and wanted to get out of her arms almost to show her that he wanted to see his Godfather now. She hummed to him and rock him in her arms to try and relax him.

'It's alright Harry. You see him one day.'

'Uncle Pad. Papa, mama.' Little Harry said between sniffers. 'Uncle Moony.'

'Hush little child,' she sang. 'Don't you cry. Everything will be alright. I know the darkness has surround you and your lost and alone, but feel my love that is pure for you and use it as your light. Feel my love that is pure for you and use it as your light. The light will lead you on a path of white and send you back to me. It's here in my arms where I hug you tight and tell you that everything will be alright. Everything will be alright.'

A lullaby her mother in this life used to sing to her when she was little and it seemed to have worked for little Harry as well. She dried his tears with a soft touch of her finger and went back to the conversation.

'Master Griphook,' she said. 'I want Mr. Black to be given a say for his case right away. Before any other Death Eater is given a chance to speak up.'

'Yes, I agree with you on their Mrs. Grace for that reason I will owl than a letter about the case. In saying so, if Mr. Black is proven not guilty you are aware what that means.'

'You told me earlier when I asked you who was meant to look after Harry in the downfall of his parents. And, you already know that my intention is pure. If it means Harry gets a normal childhood than I will be more than happy in allowing Mr. Black to take his position as Godfather. But, there's always a butt. I would like to inform you of one last thing.'

She passed over the letter that the Headmaster had wrote, Master Griphook opened it after she explained to him that it was for Harry Aunt and Uncle.

'Interesting. Albus Dumbledore had booked in a meeting with me today to do with Harry magical guardian.'

'My question is why?' Mrs. Grace asked. 'I'm sure he means well, but I do not think he should know about any of this. Including Mr. Black case. You know what people are like around him they either think the man is nuts or they think he's some sort of God. Any word he says at that case could be either used to help Mr. Black or only cause harm.'

'Yes, another point I agree with you Mrs. Grace. Very well. I will see to it personally about the trial and until than will you be alright looking after my client?'

'Mr. Potter?' she asked. Looking down at the sleeping child in her arms whom stilled mumbled about his parents. 'Yes, I will look after him. Also, another thing I would like to add. I do not want anyone to know that I am currently taking care of Mr. Potter. If Mr. Black is free tell him an owl about his Godson whereabouts will be sent to him.'

'Off course Mrs. Grace.'

'Thank you Master Griphook. Now, I'm sure there's paper work for me to sign?'

After reading the contact because really, she learned that she had to with goblins after last time losing galleons to one before. She signed her named, thanked the goblin for his time and walked away with little Harry in her arms. Clover was delighted to see her as she waited outside and had to check on the baby that was sleeping. She was about to leave Diagon Alley behind her.

'Clover let's book a room for old time shake.'

Clover barked happily as she went up to Tom in the Leaky Cauldron.

'Afternoon Mrs. Grace,' he greeted.

'Good afternoon. Is there a room left big enough for one adult, a child and a doberman?'

'How many nights?'

'At least three weeks.'

'Yeah, there's one left. Why you staying Mrs. Grace if you don't mind me asking?'

'A great place to catch up.'

Was all she said as she and Clover were led up to her new room. She would no-doubt have to pick up some things from home for both Clover and little Harry, but Mrs. Grace didn't mind she be staying here for three weeks just to keep an eye on Sirius Black.


	4. Baby Years Part 4

Chapter Summary: Sirius worries about his Godson when he puts together whom has him in their care. While Remus is convinced, she is just a little old lady.

Ms. Dragon Reader is a very happy woman at the amount of support this story has been given at such a short time. She would like to say thank you to everyone whom review when they can and does try and get back to all with her own reply.

* * *

Sirius Black was a free man.

Will being an Animagus did lead him into a little trouble that could have ended him in Azkaban, but he was able to pull through when someone allowed him to register with the Ministry of Magic at the Animagus Registry.

He was sure he was going to be in Azkaban a lot longer than he was. Since it almost felt like he was forgotten, but it was suddenly put out as the wizarding world number one priority because of a goblin of all things. Still he was a free man, yes Peter hadn't been caught yet, but now that wizards knew that they were looking for a rat and not a man they let him off the hook. Only downside.

He wasn't allowed to hunt down Peter he could go back to Auror training, but first Sirius needed to see a healer whom would check in on his health. Which kind of sucks since he wanted to kill that rat whom turned on them and got James and Lily both dead, but then he thought of his Godson.

Harry Potter, James son was left over to Hagrid after Sirius gave him the bike and went after Peter. He couldn't do that to Harry. He wanted no needed to see Harry for himself, needed to check on Harry himself just to make sure his Godson was okay.

James and Lily had both trusted him to look after Harry in case of their downfall and if he went after Peter. Then he be sent back there and locked up and forgotten about with no real chance of ever getting out a second time. So, after the healer thought he was ready to go the first person to see him was none other than Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore.

'You didn't see me,' Sirius told his old Headmaster. 'Those lot could have forgotten me and left me in Azkaban and you didn't even see me.'

'Sirius, I know your upset right now, but you must understand everybody was sure you were James and Lily Secret Keeper.' Dumbledore explained. 'And, they were sure that you were Voldemort number one supporter.'

'Will I, wasn't. You see they thought that bit through that I was too obvious so they asked Peter to do it, but that rat turned on us. He turned on James and Lilly and little Prongs. And I went after him I sure did, but you lot all thought I went nuts and turned on the Potters, but it wasn't me.'

'We know now Sirius.' Dumbledore said.

'Yeah, because some goblin reminded a bunch of wizards that Sirius Black wasn't given a say. But that's okay. I'm willing to forgive if that means I can see Harry again.'

'I'm afraid you can't do that Sirius.'

He was sure his heart stop at Dumbledore words and panic took over because out of everything that had just happened. He was sure that maybe little Prongs got sick or something and passed away while he was locked up in that place. He feared he not only lost his best mate, but also his best mate son the only connection he had left of James may have been gone forever at such a young age. After all it's not every day a child lives the killing curse.

'And, why the bloody not. I'm his Godfather.'

'Yes, but surely you have notice haven't you Sirius about your Godson frame. How will he be able to live such a life?'

'I'll buy a house in the muggle area if I have to.'

'Sirius. You just cannot I am sure that Voldemort has a plan to come back and who will he, attack first?'

'Harry.'

'Yes, and for that I have moved him elsewhere. It's for the very best Sirius if you care for your Godson that much you will let him be, where I know he is safe, loved and protected.'

That was unfair, was his only thought he couldn't see his Godson what was left of James and Lily because Dumbledore made a point.

'It's not all bad though I've managed to contact someone.'

'Moony.' He yelled out with joy and tackle the grown man to the ground.

'I'll leave you to boys alone for a while remember do not make any contact with Harry Potter. He isn't to know about his frame until he's older.'

With that the Headmaster left the room. The two friends sat in silence for a little while before they both cried over the loss of their other two friends and finally once again sat in silence.

'I should have been there,' Remus said. 'I should have said something, but I was to upset.'

'I know Moony,' Sirius said. 'I don't blame you either. I wanted to kill that rat still do, but.'

'But?'

'If I do than they really have a reason to put me in Azkaban.'

'Ture, but still the only one to mention something about it was a goblin. They don't normally want anything to do with our kind outside of business.'

'He pulled me aside after the trail. Said, that the only reason he came was because of a witch.'

'A witch? Padfoot secret admire.' Moony teased and Sirius snorted.

'Highly doubt it. He also mentioned she could have been my grandmother.'

'Maybe she likes really young men.'

'Moony.'

'What? I'm only teasing.'

'I know, but still that's gross.' He paused. 'I still wouldn't mind knowing who she was though.'

There was no respond form his friend and Sirius looked up from staring at the floor only to notice a Patronus it was a very large dog staring at him with a short stunt tail and pointed ears.

'Are you seeing what I'm seeing?'

'Depends is it a doberman?'

'And they are?'

'A type of dog. Really, you think you know.'

'I don't know every bloody breed of dog. Especially one like that.'

'Hello boys,' the patronus said in a sweet tone of an old lady.

It really didn't fit the dog at all, was Sirius first thought he expected something male like.

'I see that the Master Goblin had done what he said he will and for that I'm very thankful. I don't think you to would know me, but I am Mrs. Grace I have news to do with Black Godson.'

That got his attention he was just told that he couldn't see Harry still if someone was willing to share, he wouldn't mind knowing how the son of James was doing.

'Please see me at the Leaky Cauldron I expect you either today or tomorrow and whatever you do. Don't tell the Headmaster of Hogwarts about this.'

Just like that the glowing blue dog was gone out of sight leaving both grown men stunned.

'Mrs. Grace,' Moon said.

'Does that name ring a bell?'

'Off course it does Padfoot. Mrs. Grace.'

Sirius had to think really hard about this before he remembered seeing a young woman with brown long braid on a poster in his Auror training days. It was an old poster, but he remembered three black dogs around her growing and ready to attack.

'Merlin,' he said in shock. 'The woman with the devil dogs wants to speak to me. We're doomed.'

'I'm sure it can't be that bad. And, I will come along to. She does have information about Prongs son.'

'Lady Devil,' he explained. 'That's what Muggle Born's used to call her. They reckon if she was more on going in the war it would have ended sooner. No Death Eater would have been on the streets for that long.'

'I'm sure she is a nice sweet old lady,' Moony tried to reassure.

'How can you be sweet with a name like Lady Devil?'

A name Muggle Born's had given the woman because any bad witch of wizard was always quickly hunter down and caught, locked behind bars in days thanks to those blood hounds of hers and she had something to do with Harry. He couldn't help himself. He ran out of the room in his grim form with his tail down to find this so-called sweet little old woman.

Poor Harry he might have been having nightmares just because his caretaker was her of all people. All while Remus was sure she was just a sweet old woman.


	5. Baby Years Part 5

Chapter Summary: Clover decides to bark first and ask questions later. In which Sirius Black is hit over the head by an old woman for being an idiot.

Mrs. Dragon Reader had changed the chapter titles to go with the stage of a child growth since the next upcoming years will be a young Harry meeting a few Hogwarts friends earlier. She reckons after three or four chapters of those Hogwarts will finally arrive. Mrs. Grace will still have a part in Harry childhood.

She would also like to point out if spotted for any mistakes in the following chapter. Know that she does it for fun and to help herself as a writer. She has not worked with betas since her first story, nor does she wish to for any more works. You are also free to check out any of her other works if you have not done so.

Thank you to 105 followers, 65 favourites and 16 reviews.

* * *

Mrs. Grace knew one thing for sure.

She had no idea what she was doing her intention at first was just to raise Harry herself only to change some muggle paperwork and speak to goblins about it. Then the honey badger inside of her kicked in and gave Sirius Black a chance to get out changing the plot as she pointed at some flaws.

That was a part of the plot wasn't it?

She honestly couldn't remember, nor did she let her old brain try to remember something that had been a faded away story. A reminded to her that she lived once before. She had moaned over that long ago. Until a chance to be young again reminded her the beauty of life even if that life had magic in it. She did the best she could with the life she got.

She wasn't famous at least Mrs. Grace didn't think so. She was just a happy content old woman. That married with the love of her life and cried with him when she found out the chances of her ever-having kids was impossible. Still time moved on and so she did, loving her husband the way he loved her, building a name for herself and was happy being a background character.

If Willow Grace was ever written in the Harry Potter books nothing would have changed liked it had today. She would most likely never been mentioned unless one were to speak about the Auror and her hunting dogs.

Picking up Harry Potter was either going to have her life cut short by Tom Drake as she took up to calling one of the evillest wizards in magical Britain.

With that Headmaster breathing down her neck because she decided to snatch a child of a doorstep.

Whatever happens from here on out she does not blame the sleeping child in her arms for her own choices. She was the one that picked up Little Harry and carried him away, Clover only a pushed her in the right direction.

Right direction is what she called it.

You're know better than the person that does the evil deed if you just stand by and watch when you can do something about it. Was what Mrs. Grace lived by and dam whatever will happen to her just because she made up her own choice.

She was Willow Grace in this life and she won't let fear cloud her every choice. Waiting for two grown men though was such a pain and it's here where she remembered she didn't actually give them a time or date to see her. Ah well, if the bake goods were all gone it was their fault for being slow.

Clover head was on high alert at the opening sound of the door. That was quick, Mrs. Grace thought she expected to wait a little longer. She supposed it only made sense for the Godfather to rush up to her so quickly, after everything that had happened to him recently.

In came Sirius Black bolting inside and almost tripping over his own feet as he entered the room. Clover growled at the sight her ears going back standing on all fours and moving towards the wizard that had enter without knocking. Little Harry once again woke up from his peaceful nap to see why the nice dog was making such a fuss.

'Padfoot I told you to knock.' A voice on the other side of the door came.

At least she was right about the nicknames.

'She has my Godson knocking wasn't needed. Whoa, nice dog.'

Clover barked Sirius had decided to try and blend into the wall he now stood behind. It wasn't working well, if one asked Mrs. Grace.

'Easy girl,' the other voice said. 'Or boy?'

'Really Moony your worried about gendered.'

Clover head snapped at the man nicknamed Moony, barking as she stood on her high back legs and caused two full grown wizards to both try and blend into the wall hope that they could hide themselves from a doberman that found them a threat. She snorted because quite frankly that's what boys get when they didn't knock.

'Uncle padfoot,' Harry cheered once he noticed.

'Don't worry Harry. I'm coming. Argh, save me Moony.'

Remus Lupin caught Black into his arms as they both stood there shivving at the sight of a dog ready to rip them to sheds.

'You boys should knock if you're going to come busting into a little old lady room.' She said over Clover barking.

'See and you thought she was just a sweet old lady now we're going to be killed by that thing,' Sirius said pointing at Clover. Only to move his hand quickly away from Clover when he thought Clover was ready to bite of his finger. 'What did I tell you Lady Devil she is.'

'Padfoot you don't even know what a Devil means to muggles.'

'Nope, and I don't want to find out.'

'Uncle Padfoot?'

It sounded like a question from Harry almost wondering why his Uncle was acting very strange.

'Now, Little Harry when you grow up, I expect you to always knock on someone door. It's very rude if you don't.'

She called Clover back with a high pitch whistle Clover barking slowed down, but she didn't stop.

'Clover enough, those men are allowed here stand down.'

Clover listened to the command sitting on the floor her ears still pointing upwards and the men still trying to become one with the wall.

'Would you like some tea?'

She waved her wand to help set up the three cups of tea on her table.

'We've just been attack by your dog and you're asking us for tea?' Sirius asked as he landed to the floor with a thud as Remus dropped him to the ground.

Seeing Clover suddenly close to him caused him to stand quickly away from the dog.

'Will I'm going to have some tea. I have some chocolate to.'

This seemed to catch Lupin attention as he helped himself over to the table ignoring the glare Clover was giving the man before pulling himself up a chair.

'Wouldn't mind if I do.'

'Uncle Moony.'

'Hey Harry.'

He waved to Harry as Harry waved both hands at him happily.

'Would you like to hold him?'

'You would let me?'

'Off course. Harry been telling me all about his Uncle Moony.'

Her magic floated a cup of tea with some bake goods and a bar of chocolate to Remus.

'I hope you don't mind muggle chocolate,' she said.

'Not at all.'

He lifted Harry up and placed him on his lap. Sirius and Clover were staring at one another either wanting to back down.

'I hear we should be thanking you for helping Padfoot with his trail.'

'I didn't do all too much, just asked a couple of questions that linger in the goblin mind. I'm also here to speak to you about young Harry future.'

'Sirius you need to be here to. He is your Godson.' Remus called out.

'In a minute. Let me win this staring challenge.'

Clover wasn't backing down.

'Remind me why, Mr. and Mrs. Potter thought Sirius was a good idea for a Godfather.'

She got a strange feeling if James and Lily ended up being ghost James would no doubt be stretching the back of his head while Lily would glare at her husband.

'No idea,' Remus teased. 'I'm just as lost as you. If you don't mind me asking Mrs. Grace, but why do you have Harry? Dumbledore said that Harry was being cared for loved and protected, he never mentioned you of all people be looking after him.'

'He does not know as far as he's aware Harry is living with his muggle Aunt and Uncle on Privet Drive.'

'Muggle Aunt and Uncle?' Sirius asked looking at them, breaking the staring challenge.

Clover seemed to have noticed and barked happily that she had won.

'Merlin, that doesn't count.' Sirius said. 'I think your dog laughing at me.'

Clover made a very strange sound before walking over to the group prideful and resting beside Mrs. Grace once more.

'You don't mean Petunia do you, she's Lily older sister.' Remus explained as his friend helped himself over to the table.

'Yes, the very same. Found him on their doorstep and before you ask what I was doing. Know that I was out for my morning walks and I sadly live next to the pair.'

'Can I hold Harry?' Sirius asked Remus.

Little Harry looked as if the only person he wanted to be held was by Sirius. As he held out his little arms, Remus glanced up at the elder woman.

'Go ahead, he is your Godson.'

Sirius soon winched when Harry decided to pull at Black hair.

'I seem to remember Lily sister mentioning you.' Remus said. 'Said that you we're a crazy old woman with an out of control dog.'

'Clover is very well behaviour and mind you Mr. Lupin don't go listening to what that woman says. She's always speaking badly about people that cross her path. Unless, you can get something that her and her husband wants then they try their very best to please you.'

'Ow, Harry stop pulling at my Harry,' Sirius whimpered before looking at Clover. 'To be fair Lily sister might be right for a change. Your mad dog tried to kill us.'

'Play Uncle Padfoot,' Harry said.

Letting go of his new beloved toy that was his Godfather locks only to clap his hands.

'Her name is Clover and you boys did come in here without knocking.'

'She makes a good point.'

'Moony, who's side are you on?'

'The one that offer me chocolate,' Remus pointed out taking a bite into his newly opened chocolate bar.

'Merlin.'

'Little Harry,' Mrs. Grace said. 'You're Uncle will play with you later right now he needs to focus. And, he can't do that if you take away his reminding brain cells.'

There we're tears in Harry eyes and a sniff was heard before he slowly let go of his Godfather hair.

'Play later?'

'Yeah, Little Prongs we play later.'

'So, let's get this straight,' Sirius said. 'You found my Godson on Petunia doorstep in the earlier hours of the morning.'

'Yes. I've called you here because you two are currently the only family Harry has left and you both should be the ones to raise him. What you do with this point is up to you. You can take him back to that beloved Headmaster of yours. Or, you can raise him without the man knowing.'

'Why can't I tell Dumbledore about this?'

It was a good question, Mrs. Grace thought, but she didn't trust the man he had far too much power over the public minds allowing him to influence people either in his intention or not. No, it was best for people to make up their own minds without his guidance. Mrs. Grace has never been fond of people that have far too much power for their own good and she was not fond of Dumbledore. She was sure if her past life when her best friend was around. She be telling her that the headmaster is doing what he thinks is the greater good.

There's a flaw to that though, when one thinks only about the full picture one does not see the other factors.

'Honest answered. I don't trust him,' she said. 'But you can make up your own mind and learn from your own experience. I'm just here to give back a Godson that I think should be raised with a person that will care and love him as his own. Mrs. Potter sister wouldn't. That much is clear. Now, if were done here boys I might go and do some shopping. Catch up with some old friends.'

'Wait, that's it?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, that's it. Goodbye Little Harry grow up into a fine young man that knocks on people door.'

'Gran?'

Harry didn't seem to understand where the elderly woman was going, but her job was done. Harry will be raised with someone that cares about him and if she finds that Headmaster had gotten to him once more and placed on another doorstep. Then she will just remove the child from there again. One shouldn't leave children on doorsteps you never know what might happen.

'You're going to be with your real family now Harry.'

Clover barked happily at the child before they walked out the door. Leaving the two men to deal with a crying Harry that wasn't at all happy that his grandmother had just left.

* * *

Sirius Black had decided that staying in a muggle area was the best for Harry. His godson didn't need that attention frame brought him. He also decided to not tell his old Headmaster that he was looking after his Godson a fact that he, Moony and some goblins knew about. Not after the man had seemed to think he was the one to turn on James and Lily Potter when he would have happily died for the two to keep them safe. Sure everybody thought it was him, even Moony had for a while, but Moony was his friend and always will be. The Headmaster though was not, just a man up until now that he had trusted. It didn't help that the first person the Headmaster of Hogwarts had decided to do was give Harry to Lily older sister.

Nope, he was looking after Harry thank you very much. It's just so happened he brought a house on the same street Lily sister lived. Not because he was stalking Mrs. Grace.

Will he kind of was. Only to see where she lived, and hope that he was able to buy a house on her block because Harry just wouldn't stop crying that the new person his Godson called Gran had left him. Remus would come to visit and one day when he finally caught the old lady and that killer dog beside her walking the street he popped out of the house and waved with baby in his arms.

'Hey Mrs. Grace. It looks like you're my new neighbour.'

The elder seemed to have glared at him for a long moment before he was filled with worry when she falls over backwards and fainted. Clover sniffing around her mother in all, but fur to check to see what's wrong with her. Nothing was, just a case of shock when she was soon standing up and hitting him over the head muttering things about him being an idiot. On the bright side Harry was laughing again.

Merlin though, for an old lady she knows how to hit someone.


	6. Child Years Part 1

Chapter Summary: Harry and Draco don't end up meeting in a robe shop. Clover playing fetch and Mrs. Grace has her books confused. All while Tom Drake is a very evil wizard and Lucius needs to be carried.

Ms. Dragon Reader would like to thank everyone that read this story. (pause) Thank you.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was not at all pleased.

He didn't want his son to be spending time with Mudbloods, blood traitors and worst in a disgusting muggle area. His wife on the other hand had other ideas, whom normally would have just let Lucius raise his son the way he had wanted to, but with Black out. He has to spend time with Narcissa dear cousin as his wife had placed it.

Black must have lost his mind even more if he wanted to live in a muggle area. Honestly, no wonder that mother of his wanted him gone, it was bad enough he landed in a house of lions and now he's living in a muggle area.

'Malfoy.'

After fooing over to Black new house, he found himself staring off with the man. It was almost an insult that the world seemed to have think Black was the Dark Lord number one supporter.

'Black.'

'Narcissa,' his wife said as she cut in between the two men. 'Honestly, the both of you. Act your age.'

'In case you haven't noticed were in a disgusting muggle area.'

'It's not that bad,' Black said. 'They have a lot of things the wizarding word doesn't. They need to know how to live life without magic and because of that they've made some pretty cool things in the process.'

Lucius couldn't help, but winkle up his face in disgust. He did try to stop himself from showing anything in front Black, but muggles in general just left an awful taste in his mouth. Narcissa and Black have both been exchanging letters to one another, for a while talking about how Draco should get to know Harry.

Lucius wasn't too fond of Harry Potter, knowing about him destroying the Dark Lord as a baby and he was even less thrilled of his son and heir to even be known with Potter. His wife though was his wife and was always able to get what she wanted when she put her mind to it. So, he was dragged off to spend time in a muggle area.

'So, you're my nephew?' Sirius asked looking down at his son.

'Yes.' Draco said. 'I supposed so.'

'You can call me Uncle Sirius then. We will go and find Harry.'

'Lost you're Godson already Black?' Lucius asked.

'No. He's with his Grandmother. She's not my mother mind you, but she lives next door. I have her to thank for me being free.'

'Mudblood'

Narcissa frowned at him and Black face suddenly went very dark. Lucius supposed he could always kill the old lady and blame Black for her death if he really wanted to find a way out of spending time in a muggle area.

'Then let's meet this woman. Come along Draco.'

'Yes, father.'

'Don't use that word around her,' Black warned.

Black opened the door and closed it as he darted to the house next door. The street was rather boring, all the houses were the same.

'So, where's this Potter kid?'

'Uncle Sirius.'

Speaking of, he turned his head to see Harry Potter down the street with an oversize mutt.

'Hey kid.'

'Clover and I are playing fetch.'

'Will I happen to have a friend that you should meet. Why don't you come over this way, so the whole street doesn't hear it?'

Potter smiled. He was at least Draco age at least seven years old, and could have been mistaken for another version of James Potter. With that messy black hair and glass of his, the only noticeable thing that the boy got from his Mudblood mother we're the killing curse green eyes and oddly enough wearing robes. Which was a little strange since Lucius thought the kid would be wearing muggle clothes to try and blend in.

As the boy ran up to them the other size mut ran beside Potter.

'What is that?' Draco asked pointing at the animal beside Harry.

'Her name Clover. She's Gran doberman.'

'Doberman?' Narcissa asked. 'Lucius?'

Yes, he knows very well of what his wife was bringing up. He knew that Willow Grace was living nearby as it was mentioned in Sirius letters, but he was happily in denial. The wizarding world hadn't seen her all too much, she still pops around every now and again and a lot of wizards and witches knew very well she lived next to some awful muggles.

Still it can't be her. That woman wouldn't waste a second to find him in Azkaban if she ever worked out his connection to the Dark Lord.

'Gran says if you want the dog to get to know you. You have to let it to sniff the back of your hand. It shows trust.'

Potter placed the back of his hand to the doberman snorted and sniffed it before he jumped up on the kid and licked Potter face. Much to the child delight before using his sleeve to clean it off.

'Great, now I have to wash my face. Thanks Clover.'

The mut barked and wag her short little tail.

'Go on. She won't hurt you.'

His son looked up to Lucius and as much as he wanted to tell his son no. Drag him home away from this area, he was going to be stuck here until this afternoon.

'Best to listen to Potter.'

'Harry,' Potter corrected. 'My name Harry.'

Draco hand was placed in front of the dog slowly, the dog licked his son hand gently and wag her tail.

'She likes you. She doesn't really like Uncle Sirius.'

The dog seemed to have understand what Potter was on about and glared at Black. Maybe Lucius and the mut might have something in common.

'Who are you anyway?'

'Draco Malfoy. Is it true?'

'What? That my name is Harry?'

His son gave Potter a look waiting for more of an answer.

'Oh, you mean that,' Harry said. 'I don't speak about that. It doesn't count taking out an evil wizard just because you were a baby. Gran reckons it might have been my mother that got rid of him in the end. Hey, you want to play fetch?'

'What's fetch?'

'A muggle thing.'

Potter show them a stick, Lucius hopes that it isn't someone wand.

'I supposed.'

'Hope you don't mind muggles. I know some of them that I said I would hang around with for the day.'

'Mother?' Draco asked. 'When are we going back?'

'In the afternoon dear.'

'Alright, we can go.'

'Great we be back by three.'

'What's three?'

'Oh, I forgot about the wizarding time is different compared to muggle time. Come on I explained. Hey, Clover fetch.'

The stick was tossed to the other end of the street. The mut darted after it so fast that Lucius couldn't keep track of the dog. Potter ran off along side the mut and his son hesitated before, Potter dragged his son off with him down the street.

'Hey, Mrs. Grace.'

'It is. It's her.' His wife said.

The elderly woman peeked through the door her eyes glared at him.

'Stupefy.'

The only words he heard before he fallen backwards and lands on the ground with a thud. His wife calling out to him as he done so.

* * *

Sirius Black didn't think this through. Mrs. Grace often used her magic inside the house, but she didn't use it where muggle eyes could see it.

'You can't just stun him!'

'I think I can. He's an x Death Eater at my door.'

Narcissa was fussing over her still husband, lucky Draco or Harry were not around to see the older Malfoy being stunned with a Stupefy spell casted by an old woman. He could hear Clover happily barking away at the other end of the street.

'I thought you knew better then to listen to gossip about Death Eaters.'

She frowned at him. If looks could kill, Sirius Black would be dead.

'You don't need to be a Ravenclaw to work out that most of the dark, pureblood families we're Death Eaters.'

Alright so she had a point, still.

'How do you even know that?'

'Sirius Black who would be the easiest to manipulate, due to fear of losing control and dead brain cells from inbreeding?'

'Purebloods? Also, I feel a little insult at that.'

She waved him off.

'I don't mean you dear. You most likely we're dropped as a baby.'

He frowned at her, honestly if Harry didn't like this woman, he would have happily deal with the fame that followed his Godson.

'Not to mention dark families. It's really no secret that Malfoy dislikes my kind and anybody else that likes Muggles. He would most likely gotten out of the Ministry grip by just paying some gallons over. It's not that hard to work out that Tom Drake would have tried to recruit them. Since most pureblood families tend to have wealth and politic power. All he needed to do was give them what they wanted to hear. A shame really, if that's how the dark wizard was thinking he could have taken over magical Britain, but no he lost to a mother. Tut, tut, tut.'

This woman was nuts. You can't just go around calling the most feared wizard Tom, but no matter how many times Sirius had told her to call her by that title. She wouldn't listen actually come to think about it, she did make a point Tom was easy to roll of the tongue.

'First of all, we don't even know if it was Lily that killed him.'

'I'm being nice not to hurt the dead feelings about being killed by a baby that would most likely land on his face from his own clumsily.'

'Can one of you help my husband get off the ground,' Narcissa said.

Alright a stunned Malfoy, Sirius forgot about that.

'Can you just be nice to him. His son is my nephew.'

'Son?'

There was a soften in Mrs. Grace face. If there's any reason not to get Malfoy sent behind bars just for being a possible Death Eater. His son might be Malfoy savour.

'Yes, son. I told you about Narcissa didn't I? She married the man and had a kid with him the same age as Harry and is currently hanging around a bunch of muggles and playing fetch with Clover.'

Clover was on his side when he heard the dog down the street bark happily.

'Alright fine, but if the Chamber of Secrets is opened up in Harry second year of Hogwarts. With a three head dog trying to kill him and muggle born's. I will make sure that Malfoy will get kissed. Now, then Lady Malfoy let me help you. Sirius be a good boy and help out to.'

'Shouldn't you be more worried about using magic in front of muggles Mrs. Grace?' Narcissa asked.

'Call me Willow.'

That was unfair, why didn't Sirius get that treatment. He just gets insulted.

'And, nonsense. There more likely to denial the fact that they have just seen magic. Don't worry about them.'

It's here where Sirius is helping lifting up a stun Malfoy does, he remembered what Mrs. Grace had told him earlier.

'What's this about a three head dog and the Chamber of Secrets?'

'I think it has something to do with a snake being turned into a diary.' Mrs. Grace said as the three helped a stun Malfoy into the house.


	7. Child Years Part 2

Chapter Summary: Draco talks about muggle things, Lucius is stunned again, Remus didn't leave any bake goods for anyone. Narcissa has worked out the downfalls of inbreeding and Mrs. Grace now has a rude word box in her house.

* * *

Lucius had recovered and now he finds himself in the woman living room. His wife didn't at all seem to care that she was speaking to a mudblood, and his son was speaking about muggle things. He felt a headache coming along. Draco and Harry had stop playing with Clover (as Lucius had learned was the mut name and stayed inside) to have some snacks the mudblood had made.

'So, muggle pictures don't move,' he could hear his son say from the other end of the room.

Both had their own spot, made for children as the Mudblood had told him and had a bunch of bake goods and drinks to help themselves with.

'Yeah and paintings don't move and our chocolate frogs aren't charmed to hop around. I personally think it easily to eat.'

His son unwrapped the disgusting muggle candy in his hands before taking the sugar treat into his mouth and chewing on it.

'Taste the same though, but at least I don't need to spend five seconds trying to catch it.'

Black friend had also visit finding Lucius stunned in the mublood home. Lupin had been the only one worried at the sight of him until Mrs. Grace had waved it off. He was happily drinking a milkshake the old woman had made for him as he sat next to Black.

'I think we should do it.'

'Seriously, you want to contact Snape?'

'I'm not falling for that joke.'

Lupin raised an eyebrow at the man and seemed to have noticed that Lucius was watching them.

'I supposed we should say we're sorry for all the trouble we caused the man. But why do you want to speak to him?'

'He was Lily friend before he said that awful word to her. He should have a part in Harry upbringing to.'

'Right, in case you're forgotten Padfoot. Harry looks a lot like Prongs then he does Lily. I don't think Snape be too happy in seeing a little James running around the place.'

'But he has her eyes and Harry a lot like her to. Honestly, the kid got her anger.'

Lupin rolled his eyes and looked at Lucius again.

'You want some cookies? Willow makes the best.' Lupin offered.

'I rather not have anything made by a mudblood.'

His wife heard him and sent a glare at the man. He felt a little betray she was a Black after all raised to think that purebloods, we're better than anybody else, and let she was chatting with the old woman like they had been friends for years.

'That be one galleon,' mudblood said.

'A what?' Lupin asked.

'One galleon. I'm not going to have that word in this household and if you're going to use it. You are going to put a galleon in the rude word box.'

'Since when do you have a rude word box?' Black asked.

The mudblood stood up and left the room only to come back in with a shoebox in hand.

'Since now. If I hear you saying that word or any other insults while you stay in the muggle world. You will give me one galleon every time.'

Who did this woman think she was bossing him around like this? He was a pureblood and the head of the Malfoy family he did not need this treatment, but she was glaring at him.

'Galleon now.'

'I will not give you my galleons old hag.'

'Lucius.' His wife warned, Black and Lupin were both staring at him and even his son glanced over.

He was hit over the back of his head with her hand.

'You act like a child you will be treated as such. This is my household young man and I don't care who you think you are. This is my house, there for my rules. You can call me that name if I ever step foot in that fancy manor of yours, but not when you are in my house under my roof. If you don't want me to take, your galleons, then don't call me by that fowl name. Understand.'

Lucius glare back he wasn't backing down. If anybody else heard about this his name and family be the laughing stock of the whole wizarding world. Insulted by a mudblood and a by an old hag at that.

'No.'

'Alright then.'

Her wand was out and he heard the stunning spell be casted again. Great.

* * *

Mrs. Grace never planned for this to happen.

She also didn't plan for Sirius to move next door or contact the Malfoy family. If anything, she thought the moment that Black had his Godson in his arms her life would go on normally, but nope Harry Potter became her grandson in all, but blood. Which meant she had to deal with anybody else Black contacted with there for she ended up with this lot inside her house. She didn't care who the man was or what he thought he was. She was not going to be disrespected in her own household.

'I'm deeply sorry about my husband,' Narcissa said.

She wasn't fussing over the man like she was last time Mrs. Grace had stunned her. Mrs. Grace was sure her old friend used to say that she cared deeply for her family and for her son, something about willing to lie to an evil wizard named Tom.

'Nonsense dear, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's his words and there for his own behaviour. Now, young Mr. Malfoy no need to worry about your father. He will recover shortly.

'What was that word he was using?' Harry asked.

'You haven't told him?' Narcissa asked.

Sirius made a whistling sound as his eyes looked anywhere but at the women around him, Remus seemed content in drinking his milkshake and almost appeared to hardly noticed the drama around him.

'It's a word most Purebloods use in our world,' Draco explained. 'It means dirty blood.'

'And a very bad word,' Mrs. Grace said. 'That's why I stunned him. I won't have that behaviour around here.'

Draco seemed to pale at her before nodding his head.

'Yes, Mrs. Grace.'

'Don't worry dear you were just taught like that. Both your parents were. Isn't that right Narcissa?'

Mrs. Malfoy nodded her head.

'We tend to think we're better than anybody else due to our bloodlines.'

'Yes, and it's a very toxic way in thinking. Now, the flaws of inbreeding.'

'Oh, not this again,' Sirius whined. 'We've heard about this before.'

'Will I haven't,' Narcissa said. Shooting a frown at Sirius.

Draco and Harry had walked up to the currently stun Malfoy sitting on her living room couch.

'Hey gran can I draw on his face?'

'That's my father,' Draco defended.

'Yeah, but drawing funny pictures on his face be fun. Beside think of it as pay back for insulting my gran.'

She turned to Mrs. Malfoy for permission.

'I supposed it's only fair he did insult you in your own home and all.'

'Alright boys, but don't use the permanent marks. Make sure he can get it off by morning.'

'Thanks gran,' Harry said happily. 'Come on Draco, I show you what muggles had done with ink.'

Off the boys went with Sirius giggling like a school girl, once more Remus hadn't seemed to noticed anything at all more content in eating her homemade bake goods and Mrs. Grace went on to tell Narcissa about the flaws of inbreeding. The side effects that can cause instantly, blocking their own magical power and by the end of her lecture Mrs. Malfoy eyes had widen in shock at the new information.

'We're killing off our own kind. No wonder the magical population isn't as large as it used to be. And, we're just blaming muggles and muggle born's.'

'Yep, that's pretty much it.'

She went to get herself a cookie or two only to noticed the plate was empty. She glared at Sirius, but he pointed at Remus.

'Sorry. I just really like home goods.'

She smiled at him before standing up.

'Alright, you can help me make more.'

'Can I have the bowl?' he asked like Harry normally did.

'Off course you can.'

Mrs. Malfoy had decided to help which was very strange to the Malfoy wife since she was used to having house elves do all the work. Mrs. Grace also thought it was a little odd. Since out all the old pureblood families that seemed open to the idea of muggle lives it would be Mrs. Malfoy, but the wife and mother seemed generally opened to learning new things and by the time all the bake goods had been cooked.

Mr. Malfoy was recovered with a pink drawn on breed the words, Harry was here written over his left cheek and Draco here on his right cheek. Along with the words in light blue written on his forehead saying bully. All while his face was cover in drawings of trees, brooms, owls and his very own lightning bolt scar in bright pink. It would take Mr. Malfoy three long minutes to noticed what had happened to his face. All because Clover was making a sound in her form of dog laughter.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy though did have to go by the end of the day. Mrs. Grace gave them a warning beforehand only she wasn't the one that brought it up. It was Sirius while Harry and Draco were talking on their own.

'Don't tell Dumbledore about this.'

'Really Sirius?' Lucius asked. 'You hiding something from you're pressure light leader.'

Mrs. Grace couldn't take Mr. Malfoy seriously at all not when she noticed the man lighting bolt mark in green ink on his forehead below the word bully.

'He didn't want me to see Harry at all. He's meant to be with Lily older sister and honestly, that woman is the worst. I've seen the way she treats Mrs. Grace.'

The Malfoy looked over to her to see if Sirius was telling the through, she honestly couldn't stop giggling at the brooms lined up on Mr. Malfoy chin.

'Yes,' she said between her giggles.

'You know we could always use this against you. Especially since I had to spend time with a mudblood.'

Remus and Sirius both glared, for once she was not at all insult at the word looking at a little white owl that was drawn closely to Mr. Malfoy nose. She noticed Clover had walked over with an old camera, Mrs. Grace knows that her camera is still in working order and as she stopped her laughing an idea occur. Before the Malfoy noticed there was a quick, she didn't get Mrs. Malfoy in the picture, but she did get Mr. Malfoy.

'If you tell anybody out about Harry living here. Without either Harry or Sirius permission I can always share this with the wizarding world. I wonder what all those pureblood families think when they see Mr. Malfoy with a bunch of kids drawing on his face?'

'You wouldn't,' Mr. Malfoy was deadly close to her.

'I don't know if I should be impressed or intimidated,' Remus said, both Sirius and Mrs. Malfoy nodded.

'I would,' she sang song. 'But of course, you don't need to trust my word for its Mr. Malfoy. Go ahead and tell everybody about where the most famous wizard is and find yourself famous to. Who knows, maybe Harry fame might die down once the wizarding world sees the next thing they could talk about.'

'Fine, we won't tell. Will we Narcissa?' he turned to his wife.

'Off course not dear.'

'Draco were going.' Mrs. Malfoy called out before she went and foo herself back to the manor.

Mr. Malfoy was the first to leave through the fire place.

'And you have to come over to our world someday to see a Quidditch match.'

'I'll think about it.'

Draco seemed content with the answer before he ran to the fireplace and stop.

'Mrs. Grace.'

'Yes, Draco?'

'Are you really going to use that picture to blackmail my father if we tell about Harry Potter being here?'

She nodded her head glaring at the two men behind her whom chuckled at the idea.

'Yes, yes I will. That the same for you Harry has to be kept secret for a while. One day the wizarding world will know, but hopeful Little Harry can look after himself by then.'

'Alright I supposed I understand why he has to stay hidden, but he must come over for a game of Quidditch.'

'Naturally,' she said.

Draco was the last of the Malfoy to foo back to his home.


	8. Child Years Part 3

Chapter Summary: Harry and Sirius leave the street for an hour or two. While two old ladies by the name of Mrs. Grace and Mrs. Figg chat. Clover has decided that she likes kittens and she want that one, that one, the one over there, the one behind Mrs. Figg and that one. Kittens are now Clover's.

Note: Thank you to everybody reading, following, fav and have or will review. Ms. Dragon Reader had decided to do something different with this chapter and that's write Clover point of view and how she sees Harry as will as her dealing with a cat issue. If she had decided to name this chapter it may have been something along the lines of, Clover and kneazle.

* * *

It's been three days since the Malfoy family had been over Mrs. Grace house.

Owls had been flying back and forth between the two family through not only Narcissa and Mrs. Grace, but also between Harry and Draco. Letters would come at least once a day and Mrs. Grace had recently gone shopping in Diagon Alley to buy an owl for herself, a barn owl by the name Albert that happily sat on his perch during his off time near the front door.

Any muggles that did come knocking on Mrs. Grace found themselves suddenly surprised by the animal and Mrs. Grace just told them that she was now doing the mail by the old fashion way.

Today in Mrs. Grace house was oddly quite which didn't normally happen since Sirius, Remus and Harry pretty much lived inside her house and only used Sirius muggle home as a getaway. When the old lady had enough of people, for a while. Quite was not normally a good thing since it often meant trouble was following Harry Potter like the press following the royal family of Britain. Until the sound of Harry voice was heard.

'Attack!' he yelled as loud as his lungs let him with a battle cry to boot.

Clover howled beside him and off they went running down the hallway causing Albert the barn owl to flatter his wings and ditch the place for a little while. As he left the open window willing, to get away from the loud kid.

'I've been attack.' Yelled Sirius as he was knocked to the ground the moment, he opened the door.

Harry laughter was heard as he climbed over his Godfather and Clover decided to lick Harry on the face.

'No, Clover not me get him. Get him.'

Clover looked at Sirius, looked at Harry, looked at Sirius again and growled at the man before pushing Harry lightly off the adult wizard and tacking him to the ground only to give Harry a bunch of kisses. With her gross tongue as Harry would put it.

'I'm free,' Sirius gasped as he stood off the ground. 'Hang on Harry, I'll save you from the devil dog.'

Harry only responded with giggles as Sirius pulled him off the ground. Clover jumped, misleading her own jumps by will as she did not wish to cause any of the two males any harm. Harry laughter didn't stop nor did Sirius smile fade away from his face.

'Playing knights and dragons again, huh Harry?'

'Yep.'

Harry game this month was knights and dragons after picking up a muggle book from a muggle bookstore and falling in love with the story and have been playing his own version since then. He had also been reading about wizard dragons in the afternoon as will.

'I'm the knight,' Harry said proudly. 'And you're the dragon. So, I have to take down the evil dragon and defend the castle.'

'The castle huh, is that our house?'

Harry shakes his head.

'No, it's gran house. She's the Queen and knights defend the Queen.'

Sirius acted hurt at the thought.

'You made your own Godfather the bad guy, how could you betray me so Little Prongs?'

Harry laughed again and Mrs. Grace came from down the hallway, wondering what was all the fuss about. Only to see Clover sitting beside the two men and howling happily.

'Is he still on about?' Mrs. Grace asked.

'Yep, I want to know why he made his own Godfather a bad guy. I knew him first.'

She snorted, not at all lady like, but she was never the one to care about all that lady stuff in the first place.

Sirius had doubts about telling Harry as he got older, if his grandmother was really his grandmother and not the name baby Harry had stuck to calling Mrs. Grace. Mrs. Grace on the other hand made sure Harry knew the truth, from the doorstep, to the goblins and how gran was an easy word to say.

'Gran are you coming?' Harry asked holding out his hand as he reached for her, changing the conversation all together.

'Sorry Harry, but I have to speak to someone today.'

'Is that to do with the crazy cat lady?' Harry asked.

Sirius looked about and Clover growled at the mention of the word cat.

'She's not crazy Harry and yes I'm going to speak to Mrs. Figg.'

'Are we sure we can't just cast some kind of memory charm on her?' Sirius asked and one glare from Mrs. Grace was his answered.

Mrs. Figg had sent her a letter a couple of days ago the other old woman that lived nearby. Took noticed that Harry Potter was not at all living with muggles and Sirius Black was a little too close to the boy, not to mentioned Harry Potter seemed to be spending an awful lot of time at Mrs. Grace place. Mrs. Grace had sent her a letter in return saying not to tell Dumbledore about this at all, at least not until Mrs. Figg hears her out about this. Followed by another letter when Mrs. Figg had asked how did she know she was working with Dumbledore and all she needed to reply was the word crossbreeds.

She had walked by Mrs. Figg house once and being a witch, she was able to tell the cats that were often near Mrs. Figg place. Which meant that her fellow old lady had a connection to the wizarding world and Sirius had heard of the name before when brought up in conversation. It wasn't that hard to work out her connection to the Hogwarts Headmaster.

So, while Harry was off to the dentist with Sirius, she was going to spend time with another old woman. Clover, will Clover didn't like cats.

'Now, are you two sure you know what you're doing?'

'Off course we do,' Sirius said. 'I've been around muggles for a while now. That I've picked up some neat tricks. Not to mentioned Remus will be there waiting for us, so it's not like we're going to be on our own.'

'Alright I trust you and Harry keep you're Godfather in check.'

'Yes gran.'

'Hey, I'm older,' Sirius protested.

'Now, have fun and I'm going to chat with a little old lady about my lovely grandson.'

'By gran, by Clover.' Harry said as the pair walked away leaving both wizards behind.

* * *

Clover the doberman didn't like cats.

Dogs had to work very hard to get inside and cats seemed to get it easy, they also didn't like how most cats just put their tails up in the air from their parents and not see how hard their human parents work for them. No, Clover didn't like cats at all and when her mother all in fur told her that they had to spend some time with a crazy lady and her kneazles, Clover the doberman was not at all pleased.

She rather, spend time with young Harry and play fetch, or get a belly rub or bark at that ugly pit ball that gave dogs like her a bad name. So, no she was not happy.

'Clover dear come on.'

Her mother was trying very hard to get her inside the house of the crazy lady, but Clover wanted nothing to do with it she was not going in there. Sitting down on the ground right in front of the house knowing her mother would get the point and leave.

'Alright Clover you can stay here, but Mrs. Figg may be our key in keeping Harry hidden from the wizarding world for a while. But I understand of your disliking of cats I didn't think you had a dislike for Harry.'

Clover barked unhappy at this.

She knows very well that her mother was just trying to get under her fur, but still that was very insulting. Clover loved Harry like one of her own pups and her mother even dared suggested this. How dare she, walking into the house and the first thing she was a dam kneazle staring at her with caution eyes. How dare her mother trick her and how dare Clover fall for it.

'Mrs. Grace I'm so glad you came,' Mrs. Figg said. 'Is that dog staying?'

'Yes, she is. I did tell you that I take Clover to any place with me. I hope you don't mind Mrs. Figg.'

Mrs. Figg didn't seem too happy with the idea and Clover saw something move behind her. It was another cat, their awful smell was everywhere and Clover wanted out, but this was for puppy Harry. She will stay for Harry. Harry was her pup, Harry was a part of her pack, Clover looked after her pack. They moved to the living room and she almost fainted at the sight of so many kneazle Clover whined even if her mother gave her a gentle pat on the head to tell her that everything will be okay. She was not happy.

'Now, Harry.'

'Right to the point Mrs. Grace?'

'Yes, Mrs. Figg, Clover isn't too happy about this place and neither am I. I don't mind cats, but well I'm more of a dog person.'

Mrs. Figg laughed at this.

'Oh, I understand. I'm the same as you, but the opposite. I'm not going to lie, Albus Dumbledore did ask me to watch over Harry. He seemed convinced that Harry Potter was raised by his muggle aunt and uncle and Sirius Black had gone off to another country for a couple of years. Will when I came here, Harry Potter was not at all being raised by his muggle aunt and uncle in fact he wasn't even living in their household. I got a shock when I overheard Mrs. Dursley speaking about some Harry Grace living in her street and playing with an out of control dog.'

Clover didn't like Mrs. Dursley her husband nearly tried to run over her mother, and she was always nasty woman putting poison around to harm dogs like Clover. Clover knows though that Harry would happily use the last name Grace whenever anybody asked for his name, he did this for two reasons.

One he loved her mother like a grandmother and two it was to stop some wizards that had been caught nearby to give Harry a handshake. Only to say they mistaken him for a Harry Potter, Draco only got the last name because Harry had been told earlier that his cousin would know about him being Harry Potter and there was no use in saying otherwise.

Mrs. Dursley did know that her sister was killed and her nephew lived out there somewhere since her mother ended up writing a letter shortly after Sirius had moved in, but Mrs. Dursley went on with life.

'Harry often fond of that name,' Mrs. Grace said. 'I gave him permission to use my surname if he wished. I also offered to use his mother maiden name. Mrs. Figg, why does Dumbledore wish for Harry to be watched over so closely that he no doubt had sent you to get that information and what have you been telling him?'

'There's very bad people after young Harry. And, if I'm on the lookout watching the boy then I can give some sort of warning.'

Her mother frowned Clover can tell that her mother was not pleased with the idea.

'I know there are very bad people after Harry and so does he. He knows about the cons and pros of his frame and the people he may have upset, but don't take this the wrong way. Is its wise Mrs. Figg to have someone like you watching Harry?'

Mrs. Figg seemed to pale.

'No need to worry,' her mother waved off. 'I do not frown on squibs. I'm just pointing out a flaw. If Harry was living with his aunt and uncle and some x Death Eater found out got through wards. Who would protect him? See the problem there, you're a squib you don't have any magic and you would not be able to do very much, but either watch or be killed in the process.'

'I never really thought of it like that, but how did Harry end up in your care.'

'Sirius Black moved next to me and I hit him over the head.'

Clover mother went on about the story on how she found Harry at the Dursley doorstep a kneazle kitten went up to Clover, purring in front of her. Clover liked this kitten. Clover shakes her head because kittens were just smaller cats.

'He left Harry on the doorstep. I was never told that. I just thought Mrs. Dursley took Harry in because he was family.'

'Far from the truth. I've given you my information Mrs. Figg and now the choice is up to you. What do you wish to do with this?'

Kitten meow, Clover stare.

'I've been telling the Headmaster that Harry is living with Dursley's. My reason behind this is because Harry seemed so, happy playing with all those muggle kids during the weekend. He's so happy around Sirius and he's delighted around you.'

Kitten was now on Clover head. Kitten was just like puppy. Clover looked after puppies she looked after young and the old. Kitten is safe, she won't hurt the kneazle.

'I don't think I can take Harry away and I'm a little afraid in telling Dumbledore the truth. I keep it from him.'

'You will, but isn't he some sort of leader or something?' her mother sounded shock.

'Many see him as the leader of the Light. I still see him as that and I still see him as someone that does wish to do good, but taking a child happiness away just for the world greatest good is not at all good.'

'I supposed it goes back to that old muggle saying. The road to hell is paved with good intention.'

Mrs. Figg nodded her head and looked at Clover playing with a bunch of kittens around her.

'If you ever need a babysitter I would happily look after Harry.'

'I'll speak to Sirius about this. By the way you can just call me Willow.'

'And you can call me Arabella. I hope we can be friends Willow it be nice to chat with someone.'

'We will see what the future brings, but I'll make sure to keep in contact. Either through the muggle phone or owling, Albert the barn owl is happy with any task you set him on. I personally think it's so he can get away from Harry.'

Clover liked kittens. She wanted this one, this one, that one and that one, all of them and one on the bookcase. She didn't want to leave when her mother said it was time to go.


End file.
